Love in different centuries
by TheSpecialGirl
Summary: Kagome kehrt nach 3 Jahren endlich zu Inuyasha und ihren Freunden zurück. Alles scheint perfekt, doch die Toten ruhen nicht und so hält das neue Glück nicht lange an.  Auch Sesshomarus Mutter hat noch ein paar kleine Geheimnisse, die bei ihrer Enthüllung Chaos stiften
1. Zurück in die Vergangenheit

...und mir wurde klar, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens in dieser Epoche verbringen wollte. Zusammen mit Inuyasha. Wir standen noch immer an der Klippe. Er hielt meine Hand ganz fest und dennoch sanft.

In meinem Leben hatte ich mich noch nie so wohl gefühlt. Keiner von uns sagte ein Wort. Unsere Blicke waren einfach in die Ferne gerichtet wo am Horizont die letzten roten Strahlen der Sonne verschwanden. Der warme Wind wehte zart um unsere Körper. Er trug Inuyashas Geruch zu mir herüber. Wie ich ihn vermisst hatte…

All die Monate...

Drei Jahre waren es gewesen.

Doch das war jetzt egal, denn ich hatte ihn wieder. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir dort standen, doch als wir uns auf den Weg machen wollten, war es schon stockdunkel. Nur das weiche Mondlicht schien auf uns herab.

Ich stieg auf Inuyashas Rücken und er lief los. So fest ich konnte hielt ich mich an ihm fest. Mein Gesicht drückte ich in sein silber-weißes Haar. Ich genoss jeden Moment an seiner Seite, oder in diesem Fall auf seinem Rücken. Ein warmes Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen.

Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.

Meine Augenlieder wurden schwer. Ich versuchte sie daran zu hindern, doch schon kurze Zeit später waren mir meine Augen zugefallen.

Ich fiel in einen ruhigen Schlaf und täumte von einer großen Wiese, über und über mit Blumen bedeckt. Rote, blaue, gelbe, lilane und rosane.

Zwischen den Blumen tobten ein paar Kinder. Sie lachten und quiekten vor Freude.

Ich wandelte im Traum durch das Blumenmeer. Da zog mich eines der Kinder am Kimono. Lächelnd sah ich zu dem Mädchen herunter. Sie sah aus wie ich. Nur die Ohren, die waren zweifellos von Inuyasha.

Plötzlich wurde ich aus meinem Traum gerissen. Wir waren im Dorf angekommen. Inuyasha setzte mich vorsichtig ab. Ich war zwar noch etwas benommen aber ich versuchte dennoch auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.

Lächelnd gingen wir zur Hütte der alten Priesterin Kaede, wo ich mich schließlich zum schlafen hinlegte.

Es war bereits sehr spät.

Inuyasha setzte sich auf das hölzerne Dach der Hütte und starrte hinauf in den mit Sternen gesprenkelten Himmel.

Er sah die vielen Sterne und dachte an die Zeit als er hier mit Kikyo gesessen hatte.

Auch wenn er sagte, dass er darüber hinweg sei, so wusste ich doch, dass es ihn noch immer traurig machte. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass er mich liebte.

Kikyou gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Sie würde nie wieder zwischen uns stehen.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, saß Inuyasha wieder neben mir. Er hatte sich neben mein Bett gesetzt und sah mich einfach an.

Ich musste lächeln.

Wieso hatte es nur so lange gedauert um zu diesem Leben zu kommen? Aber es war ja auch egal, denn jetzt war ich da.

"Guten Morgen" flüsterte der Hanyou liebevoll.

Er hatte sich sehr verändert, seit unserer ersten Begegnung.

Die Zeit verflog und gegen Mittag fand ich mich bei Sango und Miroku wieder.

Sie waren richtig froh uns zu sehen, denn sie waren momentan ziemlich gestresst. Ihre Kinder waren heute total auf gedreht.

Wir lachten und alberten herum. Fast hätte man denken können, dass nicht etwa drei Jahre vergangen waren, sondern nur wenige Tage.

Ich strahlte innerlich. Das war das Leben, das ich wollte.

Nach einer Weile, die wir alle so zusammen gesessen hatten, nahm mich Sango beiseite.

Wir beide hatten uns schließlich seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, da gab es einiges zu Besprechen, was die beiden Jungs nicht hören sollten.

Derweil spielten die Kleinen, ganz zu seinem Missfallen, mit Inuyashas Ohren.

"Inu, Inu, Inu" sangen sie und zogen an den Hundeohren.

Ich konnte ihn leise knurren hören.

Miroku musste herzhaft lachen und hob seine Kinder von den Schultern seines Freundes.

"Inuyasha, was hast du jetzt vor? Ich meine, du hast die letzten drei Jahre nichts anderes gemacht als auf Kagome zu warten. Wie sehen deine Pläne aus? Was macht ihr jetzt?" fragte Miroku, nun wieder ernst.

"Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube, ich möchte sie heiraten." gestand ihm Inuyasha.

Miroku machte große Augen. "Bist du dir sicher? Das ist ja fantastisch. Und wann? Weiß sie es schon?" löcherte Miroku.

"Nein, sie weiß es noch nicht. Sie ist ja gestern erst wieder gekommen und da wollte ich sie nicht noch damit nerven. Ich möchte sie in 10 Tagen fragen, wenn wir bei ihren Eltern sind. Da muss sie einfach ja sagen" entgegnete Inuyasha.

Ich unterhielt mich unterdess mit Sango.

Wir sprachen über das, was ich gemacht hatte in der Zeit, über sie, Miroku und ihre Kinder.

Sango war ganz Feuer und Flamme als es um ihre drei kleinen Kinder ging.

Sie erzählte mir alles, was ich in den letzten Jahren verpasst hatte:

Sie und Miroku hatten geheiratet und Rin hatte sich prächtig eingelebt. Sesshomaru kam ab und zu vorbei und machte ihr wundervolle Geschenke. Die anderen Kinder waren schon ganz neidisch.

Aber sie erzählte mir auch, dass Inuyasha die ersten drei Tage am Brunnen gesessen und geweint habe. Und von da an sei er jeden Abend zum Brunnen gelaufen und habe auf mich gewartet...

Bei diesen Worten bekam ich ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen. Es machte mich traurig, obwohl ich ja gar nichts dafür konnte. Mir wurde damals der Weg versperrt.

Ich konnte nicht hindurch…

und dennoch blutete mir das Herz dabei...

Nachdem wir so mehrere Stunden verbracht hatten, kam Inuyasha zu mir und nahm mich bei der Hand. Er zog mich zu sich hoch und küsste mich.

In diesem Moment fühlte sich alles so unglaublich richtig an. Es war einer der schönsten Tage in meinem Leben. Ich hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch und mein Puls schoss ins Unermessliche. Inuyasha löste sich wieder von mir, doch er hielt noch immer meine Hand.

Auf einmal lief er los und zog mich hinter sich her.

Mit großer Mühe hielt ich mit ihm Schritt. Der Hanyou führte mich tief und tiefer in den Inuyashawald hinein.

Die Bäume wurden immer höher und die Stäucher dichter. Bald drang nur noch wenig Licht durch das dunkle Blattwerk.

"Wohin gehen wir?" keuchte ich.

"Warts ab" meine Inuyasha nur und rannte einfach weiter...


	2. Ein geheimnisvoller Ort

Nach minutenlangem Rennen waren wir endlich da.

Mit lautem Knacken brachen wir durch die letzten Büsche und standen auf einer winzigen Lichtung. Sie war bedeckt von lauter roten Blumen die so herrlich dufteten. Es waren hunderte.

Ich war völlig überwältigt von diesem Anblick. Es sah aus, als stünde der Boden in Flammen.

Fragend schaute ich Inuyasha an. Wo waren wir hier?

"Das ist mein Lieblingsplatz im Wald" murmelte er

„Ich bin hier jeden Tag in den letzten drei Jahren hingekommen. Und jedes Mal habe ich eine dieser Blumen gepflanzt" er senkte den Kopf und ich konnte sehen, dass sich seine Wangen rot färbten.

„Es sind sehr viele..." flüsterte ich, völlig fassungslos.

„ ...und jede einzelne zeigt dir, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe" erklärte er mir.

Verlegen sah nun ich zu Boden.

Nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, gingen wir in die Mitte der Lichtung. Darauf bedacht keine der Pflanzen zu zertreten.

Als ich genauer hin sah, erkannte ich den Sprössling einer Eiche zwischen all den Blumen.

"Ich habe sie gestern Nacht gepflanzt. Sie steht für unsere gemeinsame Zukunft. Für unsere Liebe. Ich dachte mir, eine Eiche würde da ganz gut passen" ich begann zu schluchzen

„Eh... Kagome? Warum weinst du denn jetzt?" er sah mich panisch an.

Inuyasha verstand gar nichts mehr.

Mir waren die Tränen gekommen. Das war einfach so romantisch. Ich war zu Tränen gerührt.

Statt ihm zu antworten warf ich mich ihm um den Hals und verschloss seine Lippen mit meinen. Wir standen sehr lange so da.

Ich vergrub meine Finger in seinem weichen Haar und genoss jede Sekunde.

Nach einer Ewigkeit lies ich von ihm ab.

"Oh Inuyasha. Das ist so süß von dir. Du bist echt der Beste. Ich liebe dich!"

Da war es schon. Eigentlich hatte ich damit warten wollen, doch ich konnte in diesem Moment gar nicht anders.

Es war einfach aus mir heraus geplatzt.

Ich verdeckte mein Gesicht mit den Händen. Es war mir peinlich.

Aber ich war anscheinend nicht die Einzige die sich nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, denn da fiel Inuyasha vor mir auf die Knie.

Ich starrte ihn zunächst vollkommen verwirrt an.

"Eigentlich," begann er, "eigentlich wollte ich dich das erst fragen, wenn wir bei deinen Eltern sind, aber ich kann es nicht länger für mich behalten. Kagome, ich weiß, das geht alles sehr schnell, aber..." er holte tief Luft " Ich will keinen Moment meines Lebens mehr ohne dich sein. Ich möchte dich immer bei mir haben. Und deshalb will ich dich fragen, ob du das auch willst, ob du meine Frau werden willst."

Ich starrte ihn an.

Es vergingen nur ein paar Sekunden, mir kamen sie jedoch vor wie Stunden, bis ich begriff was er da gesagt hatte.

Als es mir endlich klar wurde begann ich wieder zu weinen.

„Natürlich will ich das" konnte ich soeben schluchzend hervor bringen.

Dieses Mal war es Inuyasha der mich umarmte.

Er hielt mich so fest, als wolle er mich niemals mehr los lassen.

Ich konnte spüren, wie sein kleines Herz wild gegen seine Rippen pochte und lächelte sanft.

Wir legten uns in das Blumenmeer und verharrten dort bis die Nacht herein brach. Weder er noch ich sagten etwas.

Ich genoss diesen Moment viel zu sehr um ihn durch Worte zu vernichten.

Ich konnte mein Glück gar nicht fassen.

Er wollte mich wirklich heiraten. Mich!

In diesem Moment war alles vergessen was mal war.

Jeder dumme Streit.

Kikyou.

Alles.

Ich konnte überhaupt nicht mehr aufhören zu lächeln.

Die Vorstellung mein Leben mit dem Mann zu verbringen den ich so sehr liebte...es war einfach unvorstellbar.

Inuyasha.

Um uns herum verströmten die Blumen ihren betörenden Duft.

Sie rochen nach Zimt und nach Sommer. Wie paradox.

Es war ein einzigartiger Geruch.

Meine Hand lag in seiner und ich konnte hören wie er leise atmete.

Diese Wärme die von ihm aus ging… Endlich war ich zu Hause. Hier gehörte ich hin. Da war ich mir sicher.

Ich schloss meine Augen und wieder wurde ich von dem selben Traum eingewebt wie in der Nacht zuvor.

Ich stand auf einer weiten Wiese. Die Kinder spielten zwischen Millionen von Blumen.

Das kleine Mädchen zog an meinem Kimono und ich sah sie an. Ihre Augen waren groß und leuchteten.

Dann löste sich der Traum in Rauch auf und ein anderer Traum begann. I

ch ging langsam auf Kaede zu. Neben ihr stand Inuyasha. Er trug einen roten Kimono und er lächelte breit.

Um mich herum saßen all unsere Freunde. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kohaku, Miyouga, Kirara, Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, Totosai, Rin und sogar Sesshomaru und Jaken waren gekommen.

Kaede sah mich stolz an. Sie gehörte zu meiner Familie.

Dann stand ich auch schon neben Inuyasha und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Die nächsten Tage flogen nur so dahin. Sango und die Anderen freuten sich für uns. Sie halfen uns sehr bei der Planung. Ich suchte mit Sango einen Kimono aus und war schon ganz aufgeregt.


	3. Grüße aus dem Jenseits

Eine Woche später machten wir uns zusammen auf den Weg zu dem Alten Brunnen, durch den ich vor über vier Jahren das erste Mal in diese Welt gekommen war.

Inuyasha reiste mit mir in meine Zeit, um meiner Familie die frohe Botschaft zu überbringen.

Ich war total nervös.

Nicht mal mein Verlobter konnte mich beruhigen.

Verlobter… seltsam ihn so zu nennen.

Tausend Dinge schwirrten durch meinen Kopf.

Was wenn meine Mutter dagegen war? Was wenn sie Inuyasha nicht akzeptieren würden.

Was wäre wenn...

Meine Gedanken wurden kurz unterbrochen, denn wir waren am Knochenfresser Brunnen angekommen.

Das alte Holz war schon ganz morsch, doch das machte nichts.

Inuyasha und ich stiegen auf den Rand. Ich hielt mich an ihm fest und sah ihn an.

Dann sprangen wir.

Wir fielen durch die Zeit.

Ich hatte das schon so oft gemacht, jedoch konnte ich das Gefühl noch immer nicht beschreiben. Nach einigen Sekunden waren wir auch schon da.

Sanft landeten wir auf dem Boden des Brunnens.

In meiner Zeit.

Ebenso sanft hob Inuyasha mich hoch, so dass ich mich am Brunnenrand hochziehen konnte.

Er kletterte mir hinter her und nahm mich wieder bei der Hand.

Zusammen verließen wir den Tempel auf dem Grundstück meiner Familie.

Mit ihm an meiner Seite fühlte ich mich zwar schon viel sicherer aber meine Unruhe war noch immer in meinem Herzen verankert.

Mein Herz überschlug sich beinahe.

Es klopfte so stark, dass ich wirklich Angst hatte, dass es mir die Rippen brechen würde.

Ich überlegte gerade wie ich meiner Familie das erklären sollte, als mir plötzlich Sota entgegen kam.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, was macht ihr denn hier?" grinste er uns an.

Er war groß geworden in den letzten Jahren und ich war froh, dass ich das hatte miterleben können.

Aus dem kleinen Jungen, der Inuyasha damals so aufgekratzt begrüßt hatte war ein Teenager geworden.

Naja, verändert hatte er sich zum Glück nicht all zu sehr.

Sota packte uns an den Armen und zog uns Richtung Haus.

Ich musste Lachen.

Inuyasha sah mich verwirrt an, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

An der Tür angekommen rief mein Bruder: „Mama, Opa! Kagome und Inuyasha sind da. Kommt schnell her!"

Sofort eilten die beiden herbei, denn während meine Freunde mich drei Jahre nicht gesehen hatten, so galt das gleiche für meine Familie und Inuyasha.

Mama rannte uns entgegen.

Zuerst umarmte sie Inuyasha. Es war, als wolle sie ihn auch gar nicht mehr gehen lassen.

Seine goldenen Augen spiegelten seine Überforderung wieder.

Erneut musste ich kichern.

Ohne weitere Umschweife wurden wir ins Esszimmer verfrachtet, wo meine Mutter auch Augenblicklich damit begann den „Verlorenen Sohn" mit unzähligen Fragen zu löchern.

"Also eigentlich sind wir ja gekommen um euch etwas Bestimmtes mitzuteilen" gestand ich, als ich Inuyashas gequälten Blick sah.

Erstaunt richteten sich plötzlich alle Blicke auf mich.

Meine Wangen leuchteten Purpur.

Wie sollte ich ihnen das bloß erklären?

Meine Hände zitterten leicht.

Man, warum war das bloß so schwer. Okay. Sag's einfach grade heraus.

"Inuyasha und ich werden heiraten" lies ich die Bombe platzen.

Meiner Familie blieb der Mund offen stehen. Das war harter Tobak.

"Was?" brachte meine Mutter nur hervor.

"Ist das wahr?" fragte Opa.

„Ehm.." machte Sota.

„Wir werden heiraten. Inuyasha hat mir einen Antrag gemacht und ich hab mich entschlossen ihn anzunehmen" erklärte ich vorsichtig.

Noch immer wurde ich angestarrt und mein ach so toller Verlobter machte keine Anstalten mir zu helfen.

Da brach Mama plötzlich in Freudentränen aus.

Sie schluchzte und flüsterte immer wieder: "Mein kleines Mädchen heiratet..."

Ich atmete erleichtert aus.

Sie freute sich.

Es folgten Stunden lange Gespräche über Kleider und Torten und lauter Dinge, die ich nicht verstand.

Am Abend stand fest, wir würden zwei mal heiraten. Morgen würden wir mit Sango und den anderen feiern und eine Woche später würden wir hier heiraten.

Mama war zwar nicht begeistert von der Idee, dass erst die zweite Hochzeit hier stattfinden würde und dass sie nur eine Woche Zeit hätte um das alles zu planen, doch wir wollten nicht noch länger warten.

Wir hatten schon so viel Zeit verloren.

Danach verabschiedeten Inuyasha und ich uns wieder und kehrten zurück nach Hause.

Wir beide waren völlig erschöpft.

Zwar war die Reaktion meiner Familie besser gewesen als erwartet, aber der Tag war dennoch sehr anstrengend gewesen und wir hatten morgen noch viel vor.

Die Einladungen hatten wir bereits vor einigen Tagen verschickt, aber das war ja nicht alles was zu organisieren war.

Sobald wir wieder da waren, wollte ich mich direkt schlafen legen. Ich war müde und immerhin war morgen mein großer Tag.

Kaede hatte darauf bestanden, dass Inuyasha bei Miroku schlief, also rollte ich mich alleine in meinem Bett zusammen.

Es dauerte ewig, bis ich endlich den Weg in das Land der Träume fand, und dann bekam ich auch noch unschönen Besuch.

Es war Kikyou.

Sie hatte sich aus dem Jenseits heraus in meine Träume eingeschlichen.

Zunächst war ich erschrocken, dann jedoch wurde ich wütend.

Wie konnte sie es wagen!?

Kikyou hob einen Spiegel hoch, doch ich verstand nicht was sie wollte.

Es war ein sehr großer Spiegel und in ihm erkannte ich mich an Inuyashas Seite. Er sah glücklich aus und küsste mich liebevoll.

Ich trug nicht meine üblichen Klamotten, nein. Ich trug die Kleidung der Priesterinnen, das Haar hatte ich mit einem weißen Band zurück gebunden… Das war nicht ich!

Das war Kikyou!

Mit einem lauten Knall zersprang der Spiegel. Hunderte Scherben fielen zu Boden.

Ich konnte mich nicht rühren und ließ es einfach geschehen.

Kikyou bückte sich wortlos, nahm eine der Scherben in die Hand und kam auf mich zu.

"Kagome, egal was passiert und egal was Inuyasha sagt, wir wissen doch beide, dass er immer mich geliebt hat, liebt und auch lieben wird" flüsterte sie mit einer süßlich klingenden Stimme.

Sie gab mir die Scherbe in die Hand und riet mir, es zu beenden, ehe es anfing.

Entsetzt starrte ich ihr in die kalten toten Augen.

Ich verstand noch immer nicht was sie meinte, aber da löste sich mein Traum schon in Luft auf.

Mit einem Mal war ich wach.

Der Schweiß stand mir auf der Stirn und meine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Ich keuchte.

Zu meinem Entsetzen stellte ich fest, das ich in meiner Hand eine Scherbe befand.

Die eines Spiegels, um genau zu sein.

Ich erinnerte mich an Kikyous Worte, und fasste einen Entschluss.

Auch wenn er sie noch immer liebte, so liebte er auch mich. Egal was kommen würde, Kikyou war tot und ich liebte Inuyasha.

Leise stand ich auf und schlich aus der Hütte.


	4. Abschied

Barfuß lief ich über die kühle und leicht feuchte Erde. Wind blies mir ins Gesicht.

Obwohl es Sommer war, kam mir diese Nacht unvorstellbar kalt vor.

Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib, aber ich wollte zu der Lichtung. Sie war das einzige, was mir jetzt helfen konnte. Ich brauchte die Bestätigung.

Kikyou war eifersüchtig. Sie liebte Inuyasha und wollte ihn nicht an mich verlieren. Das konnte ich verstehen, doch ich wollte nicht glauben, dass er sie noch immer liebte. Er hatte doch jetzt mich. Er hatte so lange auf mich gewartet...

Ohne wirklich zu wissen wo sie lag, rannte ich Stunden lang durch den Wald.

Spitze Äste und dornige Sträucher zerschnitten meine weiche Haut und ließen Blut hervor quellen.

Es dämmerte bereits, als ich endlich die letzten Zweige durchbrach und auf der Lichtung stand.

Keuchend und völlig verzweifelt starrte ich.

Nein… Nein! Das konnte doch nicht..?

Ich schnappte nach Luft.

Tatsächlich zeigte mir die Lichtung meine Zukunft. Nur war es nicht die, die ich mir erhofft hatte.

All die schönen roten Blumen waren verdorrt und der Eichensämling war nicht mehr.

Was hatte das bloß zu bedeuten? Was war hier passiert? Vor kurzem hatte es hier noch so wundervoll ausgesehen. Und jetzt? Jetzt war alles verwüstet...

Ich spürte, wie meine Augen zu brennen begannen. Heisse Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinunter.

Erst dieser Traum, und jetzt das. Hatte Kikyou wirklich recht gehabt?

Auf einmal war ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte.

Liebte Inuyasha mich? Oder liebte er Kikyou und war nur mit mir zusammen, weil ich ihr so ähnlich war?

In mir schien sich alles zu drehen. Mir wurde schlecht.

Ich konnte hier nicht bleiben. Ich musste hier weg. Egal wohin. Hauptsache weit weg.

Irgendwohin, wo ich in Ruhe über alles nachdenken konnte.

Ein letztes Mal ließ ich meinen Blick über die Lichtung schweifen, prägte mir jedes Detail ein, dann rannte ich wieder in den Wald.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fanden ihren Weg durch das Blätterdach und erleichterten mir meinen Weg.

Ich wusste nicht wohin ich rannte, doch das war mir egal. Ich lief und lief. Und ich würde weiter laufen, bis meine Füße bluteten und meine Beine den Dienst versagten.

Die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle und Gedanken schossen in wilder Raserei durch meinen Kopf und ließen mich unachtsam werden. Ich hatte alles ausgeblendet. Sah nur den Boden unter meinen Füßen, fühlte nur den Schmerz, die Wut und die Verzweiflung.

Ich musste schon eine ganze Weile gelaufen sein, als ich plötzlich gegen etwas stieß und auf den Hintern fiel.

Zu erst dachte ich, ich wäre gegen einen Baum gelaufen, doch dem war nicht so.

Es war ein Mann.

Ich konnte Füße sehen. Direkt vor mir.

Fragend sah ich hoch und schaute in ein kaltes regungsloses Gesicht, dessen Augen nur so vor Verachtung und Ekel strotzten.

Sesshomaru!

Ich schreckte zurück. Versuchte aufzustehen, doch meine Beine wollten mich nicht mehr tragen.

Ich sank auf dem Boden zusammen. Völlig hilflos.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen starrte er mich einfach an. Meine verweinten Augen brannten und ich musste blinzeln.

Als ich sie wieder öffnete war Sesshomaru verschwunden. Was machte er hier?

Wie angewurzelt saß ich mitten im Wald.

Ich hatte ganz vergessen warum ich hier war…

Es dauerte eine Weile bis es klick machte und ich begriff, dass ich in wenigen Stunden heiraten sollte.

Ich wollte mich sofort auf den Rückweg machen, doch etwas hielt mich zurück.

Wieder kamen die Bilder von Kikyou hoch.

Nicht nur mein Traum und die zerstörte Lichtung, auch all die Male, in denen Inuyasha sie mir vorgezogen hatte. All die Male, wenn ich mir die Augen ausgeweint hatte, weil ich eifersüchtig war.

Allein die Tatsache, dass ich so leicht zu verunsichern gewesen war, zeigte doch, dass ich ihm nicht traute. Dass ich ihm nicht glaubte. Auch wenn ich es wollte. Egal wie sehr ich versuchte mich davon zu überzeugen, dass er MICH liebte und nicht sie… Es hatte doch nur einen Traum gebraucht, um mich alles wieder anzweifeln zu lassen.

So konnte es nicht weitergehen.

Konnte ich wirklich mit jemandem zusammen sein, der mich nur wegen der Ähnlichkeit zu seiner Ex liebte? Oder mit jemandem, dem ich dies bezüglich so wenig traute?

Dennoch half es nichts. Ich musste zurück.

Es war bereits Früher Nachmittag, als ich wieder im Dorf ankam.

Der Rückweg hatte nicht ganz so lange Gedauert, da ich nun wieder um einiges Klarer war.

Ich war noch nicht einmal in der Nähe unserer Hütte, als Sango mir entgegen lief.

Sie war völlig außer sich.

„Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht" als sie mich ansah, wurden ihre Augen groß.

„Kagome.." flüsterte sie.

Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, wie erbärmlich aussehen musste.

Meine Beine und Arme waren zerkratzt, meine Augen gerötet und ich hatte dunkle Ringe unter ihnen. Mein dünnes Nachthemd war dreckig und an einigen Stellen schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden.

„Wo ist Inuyasha?" fragte ich sie nur, und war schockiert darüber, wie kratzig und heiser meine Stimme war.

Sango schien das ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben, sagte jedoch nichts dazu.

„Er ist dich natürlich suchen gegangen" das klang schon fast nach einem Vorwurf.

Ich war erleichtert, ihm nicht gegenübertreten zu müssen.

Ich nickte stumm und ging zu Kaedes Hütte.

Sango rief mir noch irgendetwas hinterher, doch ich ließ sie einfach stehen.

Glücklicherweise war die Hütte leer.

Ich suchte Papier und Feder und begann zu schreiben.

Während ich die Worte zu Papier brachte, spürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust und konnte mich nur schwer dazu durchringen, weiter zu schreiben.

Zehn Minuten später trat ich wieder heraus und fühlte mich beobachtet.

Und tatsächlich. Sango und Miroku standen vor mir und sahen mich forschend an.

„Was ist passiert, Kagome?" wollte Miroku wissen.

„Ich… ich kann nicht" ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

„Kagome!" rief Sango und sie klang sehr besorgt.

„Inuyasha wird euch alles erklären, wenn er zurück ist, okay? Alles was ich euch jetzt sagen kann, ist, dass ich Inuyasha nicht heiraten kann. Ich dachte… Ich dachte ich könnte, aber ich kann nicht. Bitte, ihr müsst mich jetzt gehen lassen" meine Stimme war flehend.

Die beiden sahen mich schockiert an, schienen aber zu verstehen, dass ich nicht mehr sagen wollte.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Ich weiss es noch nicht" gab ich zu

„Und wann kommst du wieder? Kommst du überhaupt wieder?" wollte Sango wissen.

„Ich weiss es nicht..." ich senkte den Blick.

„Ich muss über einige Sachen nachdenken. Mehr kann ich dazu noch nicht sagen"

Ich sah, wie meiner Freundin die Tränen kamen.

„Du bist doch gerade erst wiedergekommen.." sie schluchzte.

Ohne zu Zögern nahm ich sie in den Arm. Ebenfalls den Tränen nahe.

„Wenn ich weiss, wie es weiter geht, werde ich dich, euch, benachrichtigen. Versprochen! Ich werde vielleicht nicht wieder hier in das Dorf kommen, aber ich werde nicht wieder verschwinden. Wir bleiben in Kontakt, okay?" ich umarmte die beiden noch einmal, ehe ich mich in Richtung der Wälder aufmachte.

Ich spüre ihre Blicke auf mir, doch ich wagte es nicht, mich noch einmal unmzudrehen.

Ich musste hier weg, ehe Inuyasha wiederkam.

Mit Hilfe meiner Mikokräfte verbarg ich so gut es ging meinen Geruch, um zu verhindern, dass man mir folgte.

Es tat weh zu gehen und ich kam mir grausam vor, weil ich Inuyasha nur einen Brief hinterließ, doch ich war mir sicher, er würde darüber hinweg kommen.

Jetzt musste ich erstmal hier weg, um selbst meine Wunden zu heilen.

Denn auch wenn ich es war, die ihn verließ, so schmerzte es dennoch so unerträglich, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, innerlich zu zerreißen.

Kaum hatte ich das Dorf verlassen, begann ich leise zu weinen


End file.
